Lien
by crokette
Summary: peut-on briser un lien indestructible ? c'est ce que va découvrir Naruto, après avoir connu l'envi de mourir, il va connaître l'envi de vivre pour quelqu'un.


Lien…

**Alors je vous présente un one-shot que j'ai écrit il y a déjà un petit moment. N'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires ^^.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>La porte s'ouvre, ils jettent quelqu'un et referme. Mon repas. Cela fait presque un mois que je n'ai pas mangé et je suis affamé. Malgré l'obscurité, je distingue parfaitement ma victime, mon jouet. Pauvre garçon de 16 ans qui s'est trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.<p>

Il tremble, il pleure. Il me supplie de l'épargner, de lui laisser la vie sauve. Je souris, ils font tous ça, mais ne savent pas que le seul sentiment encore présent dans mon cœur et la haine.

Je m'approche, il recule. Je souris, il pleure. Il est bloqué contre le mur, je lui montre mes crocs. Pas le temps de jouet, la faim qui tiraille mes entrailles est plus importante. Il baisse la tête, il a compris qu'il ne sert à rien de lutter. Son destin est sellé, il va mourir ici alors il tourne la tête et m'expose son cou. Ses cheveux blonds s'écartent comme pour me laisser voir sa peau bronzée respirant la vie.

Le sang pulse dans ses veines, je le sens, je l'entends. La tentation est trop forte, mes crocs s'enfoncent dans sa peau en un craquement jouissif. Son sang chaud, sucré, goût acier coule dans ma bouche envahie par cette saveur inexplicable. Délicate et subtile.

« Merci » Mes yeux s'ouvrent de stupeur. Quelle horreur ! Il m'a piégé à mon propre jeu ! Il veut mourir !

Je le regarde me sourire. Il s'écroule vider d'une partie de sa vie. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit satisfait. C'est lui le jouet, pas moi !

Du sang coule le long de son cou, tout ce sang si bon gâché par son caprice. Il tourne un peu plus la tête pour me montrer la plaie rouge. J'avance vers la porte, toque et part dans un coin obscur me cacher. Je ne veux pas faire plaisir ou aider. Je veux détruire, humilier et aspirer la vie.

* * *

><p>-Naruto, un café pour la 10.<p>

-Bien patron !

Naruto jeune homme de 21 ans, serveur dans un playboy café. Vous savez ces cafés où il n'y a que des femmes qui s'y tassent. A 21 ans, 1m80 Naruto était un jeune homme très beau et apprécié de la clientèle du café. Il avait des cheveux noirs brillants au soleil sur une peau bronzé à souhait. Des yeux d'un bleu rivalisant avec les profondeurs océanes.

Depuis qu'il travaillait dans ce café, la clientèle se faisait de plus en plus nombreuse.

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles, voici vos cafés.

-Kyaaa !

-Naruto pas de charme aux clientes !

-Oui patron. Au revoir belles demoiselles.

-Kyaaa !

-Naruto !

-Oui, oui, j'arrive !

Naruto souffla un grand coup et rentre dans la remise. Il claqua la porte et la ferma à clé. Il sentit alors deux bras lui enserrés la taille.

-Pourquoi tu leurs fais croire qu'elles ont une chance ?

-Vous n'allez comme même pas vous plaindre du nombre de cliente que je vous apporte. Patron.

-Non mais ça me rend jaloux toutes ces femmes en chaleur autour de toi.

-Pff aller, on commence !

Naruto se retourna et embrassa son patron.

* * *

><p>Naruto était allongé par terre au côté de son patron qui lui caressait les cheveux.<p>

-Pourquoi tu t'es teint les cheveux ? Le blond t'allait bien.

-Mauvais souvenir.

-En rapport avec ça.

Le patron caressa alors le cou de Naruto et toucha du bout des doigts une cicatrice argenté.

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

Naruto se leva et se rhabilla puis sortit de la remise. Il rangea prestement son tablier et partit du café dans le froid hivernal. Il prit une grande goulée d'air et se mit à marcher vers chez lui. Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal, elle le brûlait. Il fallait vite qu'il aille au parc pour se libérer de cette brulure.

Naruto entra dans le parc, il se mit à observer les environs, ses pupilles s'étrécirent, il devait chasser. Au sol, il vit un petit écureuil. Il l'attrapa et des larmes se mirent à couler le long des ses joues.

-Désolé petite bête.

Ses dents se posèrent délicatement sur le doux pelage de l'animal apeuré. Lentement, elles s'enfoncèrent dans la chaire tendre et dans un craquement, elle céda sous les crocs. Un liquide chaud coula dans la bouche de Naruto. Le goût métallique se mélangea au goût salé des larmes qui inondaient toujours son visage.

Il tenta à plusieurs reprise de s'arrêter mais la tentation et l'envie était trop forte. Encore une fois il n'avait pas réussi à maintenir en vie sa petite proie innocente. Il l'enterra dans un coin du parc et sortit au pas de course de celui-ci.

Il faudrait qu'il rentre chez lui mais il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seul à nouveau alors ses pas le menèrent là où tout à changer pour lui.

Il se souvint de se soir là, il venait de perdre tout ce qui le rattachait à la vie. Alors, il s'était mis à marcher sans but ou si peut-être se faire renverser et mourir. Mais au lieu de ça, trois hommes lui étaient tombé dessus et l'avaient emmené dans cette pièce sombre. Et c'est là qu'il l'avait vu, lui, celui qui devait l'aider à quitter ce monde. Cependant, tel un dieu il avait choisi de lui laisser la vie sauve. Maintenant, même s'il n'a plus cherché à se donner la mort, il n'a plus le goût de vivre et cette brulure qui le rappelle à l'ordre à chaque fois que son esprit s'égard dans les limbes du désespoir.

Naruto se retrouve souvent là où il espère encore le revoir. Il est convaincu que c'est à lui de finir ce qu'il a commencé et lui donné le coup de grâce.

Il marcha dans la rue en direction de son appartement. Encore une nuit sans sommeil très probablement.

Arrivé devant chez lui, il vit un homme adossé près de la porte du hall d'entrée.

-Vous avez oublié vos clés ?

-…

Naruto rentra dans le hall en tenant la porte pour qui lui emboita le pas. Vu avec la lumière des néons, il paraissait plus vieux que lui et légèrement plus grand. Il avait des cheveux noirs corbeaux coiffés en une coupe atypique. Ses yeux noirs profonds comme la nuit qui le scrutait, semblaient refléter toute l'histoire du monde. Il portait un long manteau noir accentuant son visage austère et fermé et en même temps si beau. Sa peau blanche avait des reflets argentés avec la lumière artificielle. Tout en lui paraissait mystique.

-Vous venez d'emménager ici ?

-…

-Moi c'est Naruto.

Naruto lui tendit la main, l'homme fixa la main puis son regard dévia vers le visage puis le cou de Naruto. Il s'attarda sur une cicatrice argentée. Finalement, il lui prit la main et la serra.

-Bienvenue, vous allez voir c'est très calme ici. Vous ne serez pas dérangé.

-Sasuke.

-Comment ?

-Je m'appelle Sasuke.

La voix grave de l'homme face à lui provoqua en lui une décharge électrique.

-Enchanté.

Naruto lui sourit et partit rejoindre son appartement.

Après quelques minutes, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il ouvrit et une masse à forme humaine lui tomba dessus.

-Que…

Naruto était à terre avec un corps inerte sur lui. Il tenta tant bien que mal d'utiliser toute la force qu'il lui restait après une journée de travail et de coucherie avec son patron. Mais le corps ne bougea pas d'un poil. Alors épuisé, il rendit les armes et s'endormi, chauffé par ce corps imposant.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, le vent froid et le sol gelé incitèrent Naruto à se réveiller. Alors lentement, il arriva à ouvrir les yeux et se souvint qu'il n'avait pas pu aller dans se chambre la nuit dernière. Il regarda autour de lui et vit le corps toujours inerte. La personne était sur le ventre par conséquent Naruto ne pouvait pas voir son visage.<p>

Il entreprit de la retourner et remarqua que c'était en réalité Sasuke. Il le secoua légèrement et vit les yeux de l'endormi s'ouvrir.

Quand Sasuke posa son regard noir sur Naruto, celui-ci sentit un sentiment bizarre l'envahir. Ses joues devinrent rouges.

-Vous êtes tombé sur moi cette nuit quand je vous ai ouvert la porte et…

Sasuke venait de prendre les lèvres de Naruto qui le repoussa violement.

-Mais ça va pas ! J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie ! De quel droit vous entrez chez les gens et vous les embrassez comme ça !

-… ce n'est que partie remise.

-Comment ?

-Rien.

-Répétez ! Je n'ai pas entendu !

-…

Exaspéré Naruto se leva et ouvrit la porte violement.

-Maintenant sortez de chez moi immédiatement !

Sasuke sortit de l'appartement. Naruto ferma la porte et s'écroula dessus encore choqué des évènements.

Naruto prit une douche, s'habilla et partit en direction du playboy café. Il entra par la porte arrière comme à son habitude. A peine eu-t-il franchi le pas de la porte que de nouveau une masse lui tomba dessus et lui happa les lèvres. Mais cette fois-ci, il se laissa faire. Naruto ouvrit les yeux pour voir ceux de son patron fermés. Il répondit au baiser puis se recula doucement.

-Il faudrait que j'aille travailler.

-Non reste encore un peu avec moi. Tu es parti si vite la dernière fois.

-Mais c'était hier !

-Tu m'as beaucoup manqué … bon tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir me satisfaire, donc on verra ça ce soir en plus ça tombe bien j'ai une surprise pour toi.

-Ok.

Naruto prit son tablier n'écoutant que d'une oreille ce que lui disait son patron. C'était un truc du style « nouveau serveur ». Il mit son tablier, prit un plateau, un bloc note et entra dans la salle du café.

-Kyaaa ! Naruto !

-Oui, oui mesdames on se calme.

-Naruto JE T'AIME !

-Non menteuse c'est le mien !

-Quoi ! Non mais t'as vu ta gueule !

-Mesdames…

-SALOPE ! Arrête de montrer tes seins !

-Et toi ton cul !

-PETASSE !

-mes… mesdames, s'il vous plaît…

-Il est à moi !

-Non à m… oh mon dieu !

Toutes les femmes qui se chamaillaient 5 minutes avant venaient de se taire car devant leurs yeux ébahis se tenait un Naruto stupéfait avec un homme qui l'embrassait à pleine bouche.

Les joues de Naruto s'empourprèrent et ses muscles se relâchèrent. L'homme le prit dans ses bras pour éviter qu'il ne tombe. Quant il mit fin au baiser un fin filet de bave les reliait encore comme pour prouver l'ardeur du baiser.

-Voilà qui est réglé mesdames Naruto est à moi.

L'homme emmena Naruto, complètement amorphe, dans les vestiaires des serveurs.

-Sa…Sasuke.

-Oui ?

-… POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CA !

-…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

-Je travaille en tant que serveur.

-CO-MMENT ?

Naruto partit en trombe dans les cuisines et débarqua dans bureau de son patron.

-Nejiiiiii !

-Oui mon sucre ?

-Marc ! C'est quoi ce nouveau serveur ?

-Je t'en ai parlé tout à l'heure. Il est là pour t'aider à gérer toutes les guenons en chaleur.

-Mais…mais…

-Y a pas de « mais » c'est moi le patron donc c'est moi qui décide.

-Pfff

Naruto retourna dans la salle et prit plusieurs commandes avec un regard de tueur.

Pour lui, la journée passa très lentement. Le soir il entra dans le bureau de Neji son « patron ».

-Neji ?

La porte se ferma à clé et Naruto sentit deux bras se glisser autour de sa taille. Il sourit et se retourna. Ses lèvres se collèrent à celles de Neji.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as pris un nouveau serveur ?

-Pour te protéger Naruto quand je ne suis pas là.

-Mais je peux me défendre tout seul.

-Oui, oui… regarde ce que j'ai ramené.

Neji partit vers son bureau et sortit d'un sac une boîte noire. Il la tendit à Naruto.

-Tiens c'est pour toi.

-C'est quoi ?

-Bah ouvre !

Naruto ouvrit la boîte et en sortit un collier avec un laisse accrochée.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Pour pimenter un peu …

-NON MAIS TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI ! TU CROIS QUOI !

-Mais je pensais que ça aurai pu …

-STOP ! Je crois qu'on va en rester là. Neji je te préviens ne me sors plus de truc comme ça !

-Je suis désolé, c'était pour essayer. Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Je fais pas dans le SM !

Tout penaud Neji baissa la tête et s'avança doucement vers Naruto.

-Je suis désolé.

-Bah aller c'est pas si grave… mais ne recommence plus.

Neji hocha la tête et Naruto le prit dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement et Naruto s'écarta.

-Je vais rentrer. On se voit demain. Ok ?

-Oui.

-A demain alors.

Naruto sortit du café et rentra chez lui. Cette journée fut riche en rebondissement.

* * *

><p>Environ une semaine après Naruto put enfin dire que la présence de Sasuke ne le dérangeait plus. Et Neji n'avait plus rien tenté de déplacé depuis le collier et la laisse. On pourrait dire que sa petite vie était redevenue bien rangée. Sauf peut-être un truc qui le faisait chier. Neji qui d'habitude était un vrai pervers ne l'avait pas touché de la semaine. Naruto en resta très frustré. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers le bureau du patron. Il entra en défonçant la porte.<p>

-NEJI !

-Oui mon…

Neji n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Naruto se jeta sur lui et lui dévora les lèvres.

-Faut qu'on fasse l'amour ! J'en peux plus ça fait une semaine que tu ne m'as pas touché !

-Mais Naruto j'ai cru que …

-Rah tais-toi et agis !

Neji ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se jeta sur Naruto. Il lui embrassa le cou tandis que ses mains caressèrent son torse. Les lèvres de Neji descendirent alors que ses mains s'activèrent à déshabiller Naruto.

-Ah… Neji… j'en avais tellement envi…

Neji fit reculer Naruto pour l'allonger sur le bureau. Il lui enleva son jean et son boxer dans un même mouvement. Il alla pour commencer une fellation mais Naruto lui prit la tête entre les mains et la remonta au niveau de son visage.

-Tu comptes me faire languir encore combien de temps. Je te veux maintenant… aucun délai n'est possible.

-Bien chef.

Neji écarta les jambes de Naruto et se glissa entre elles. D'un coup de rein sec et violent il pénétra Naruto qui cria sous la soudaineté de l'intrusion.

Neji ne prit pas le temps d'habituer Naruto à sa présence et commença à se déhancher. Il accéléra se coup de rein et d'un coup se retira pour le retourner sur le bureau et se renfonça en Naruto qui gémit de plus belle. Il ferma les yeux et un flash du visage de Sasuke le lui fit rouvrir. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose se glisser autour de son cou et le tirer en arrière fortement.

-Neji…Ne…

-T'aime ça petite chienne !

Neji lui asséna une violente claque sur les fesses et Naruto cria sous la douleur.

-Neji … j'ai mal … tu … m'ét…ouffes…

Naruto avait de moins en moins d'air et commençait un peu à peu à perdre connaissance. La seule chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer totalement fut une grande silhouette. Puis plus rien.

* * *

><p>Naruto ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il était visiblement chez lui. La tête qui tournait, il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Il vit alors Sasuke, allongé sur son canapé, entrain de dormir paisiblement.<p>

Une douleur fulgurante prit Naruto à la gorge et au niveau de sa cicatrice. Il s'écroula par terre en suffoquant. Il tendit le bras vers Sasuke pour avoir de l'aide mais perdit conscience avant de l'avoir réveiller.

-Sas…uke.

* * *

><p>Une douce odeur âpre caressa les narines de Naruto. Ses sens en alerte lui annoncèrent qu'il avait faim et que cette odeur pouvait calmer sa faim. Alors mécaniquement, il se leva, les yeux toujours fermés et suivit les effluves.<p>

Il rentra dans une pièce où l'odeur était encore plus puissante.

-Tu as faim Naruto ?

Les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent d'un coup à l'entente de cette voix rocailleuse. Il comprit alors qu'elle est cette odeur si… si attractive. Du sang. Partout du sang. Ce n'était pas du sang d'animal, ça n'avait pas la même saveur. Non. C'est une odeur de sang humain. Le meilleur des sangs. La proie idéale.

-Comment savez-vous ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Une pièce sombre, très sombre. Mes crocs dans ta chair et cette cicatrice qui te brûle.

Naruto ne bougeait plus. Alors enfin, il l'avait retrouvé. Celui qui devait mettre fin à tout calvaire. Cette torture perpétuelle. Cette faim permanente. Celui qui l'avait laissé vivre. Celui qui aurait du mettre fin à toutes ses souffrances mais qui n'avait fait que les prolongées.

Il se jeta au pied de Sasuke.

-Tuez-moi.

-D'abord il faut que tu manges. En plus, regarde le présent que je t'ai fait.

Sasuke montra un coin de la pièce et Naruto tourna son regard vers ce « présent ». il vit alors Neji attaché, bâillonné, mutilé. Il était conscient et regarda son petit-ami avec des yeux apeurés et en même temps excité.

-Il n'attend plus que toi pour mourir.

Naruto recula et alla pour s'enfuir mais une douleur naissante dans sa gorge le stoppa. Doucement, il se retourna et marcha lentement vers Neji. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Naruto. Il avait soif, il voulait sentir ce liquide chaud dans sa gorge pour apaiser sa douleur. Il voulait le tuer, le dévorer, le déchiqueter. Il voulait plus que tout le faire souffrir. Il le haïssait de plus en plus. Aucune raison ne justifiait cette haine. Mais c'était un fait, Naruto était devenu une machine à tuer.

-Oui, mord-le !

-je veux pas, je veux pas, je veux pas, je veux pas…

Bine qu'il répétait inlassablement ces paroles, Naruto s'accroupit aux côtés de Neji. Il prit son poignet et lécha les coupures qui lacéraient sa peau. Lentement, il remonta vers le bras, l'épaule puis le cou si tentant. Il détacha les mains de Neji et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de sa victime. Il huma la peau si tendre, il la lécha et dans une lenteur calculée, il planta ses crocs dedans. Neji l'entoura de ses bras de nouveaux libres.

Au contact du liquide rouge avec sa langue Naruto alla pour se reculer et arrêter cet acte ignoble qu'il était entrain de commettre mais sa proie maintint sa tête et le força à continuer son repas.

Ne pouvant plus résister Naruto libéra son instinct, planta une nouvelle fois ses crocs dans la chair et arracha un morceau de peau avec une violence inouïe. Le sang coula à flot de la plaie ouverte mais Neji ne semblait pas souffrir au contraire, son corps collé à celui de Naruto se frottait et s'excitait.

Naruto s'allongea sur son petit-ami mourant à même le sol et continua d'aspirer ce fluide vital tout en le masturbant. Neji gémissait fort malgré son bâillon.

Dans un coin, Sasuke observait la scène. Il se délectait. Même si au premier abord, il avait regretté de l'avoir malencontreusement créé aujourd'hui il en était fier et comptait bien en profiter.

Peu à peu Neji perdait de sa force et ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps toujours vivant sans vraiment l'être. Naruto aspira et déchiqueta encore et encore cette peau de plus en plus froide. Au bout de quelques minutes, Neji respirait plus et ne bougeait plus. Naruto termina de lécher le sang qui s'écoulait encore de la plaie.

Lentement, il releva la tête, du sang tachait son visage et ses lèvres étaient rouges vermillons. Il regarda le corps inerte de Neji et réalisa son acte.

Il se leva brusquement mais tomba en arrière. Il se mit à hurler. Des bras puissants vinrent entourer sa tête et des lèvres se collèrent à sa tempe. On le berça doucement et il se calma peu à peu. Des larmes se mirent à couler et se réfugia dans les bras chauds de Sasuke.

-Aide-moi… je suis un monstre… ne me laisse pas…

-Chut… Calme toi je resterai à jamais avec toi.

Naruto s'endormit doucement dans les bras de Sasuke qui le posa dans son lit.

* * *

><p>En pleine nuit, Naruto se réveilla en sursaut. Tous les évènements récents lui revinrent en mémoire et il se mit à pleurer. Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? Il s'était retenu pendant tout ce temps pour tout briser sur l'arrivée de Sasuke, ce vieux vampire qui l'avait transformé. Mais qui était-il vraiment ?<p>

Naruto sortit de la chambre, prit dans un tiroir un portefeuille et alla dans son salon. Sasuke était allongé, endormi. Ses cheveux noirs encadraient son visage. Il était magnifique. Naruto secoua la tête pour se sortir de l'admiration de cette créature tentatrice et il sortit de l'appartement. Il poussa un long soupir et quitta cet endroit qui appartenait désormais à son passé.

Plus il s'éloignait de Sasuke plus cette sensation de déchirement se faisait sentir en lui. Cela le faisait souffrir énormément. Son image lui revenait par vague, l'assaillait sans cesse. Cela devenait insupportable.

Il était actuellement à l'aéroport et prit un billet pour une petite île dans le Pacifique.

-Monsieur… monsieur !

-Excusez-moi.

-Votre billet et votre carte. Pas de bagage ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi un aller simple dans ce cas ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas ! Au revoir.

Le visage meurtri, Naruto prit le billet et s'assit d'avant la prote d'embarquement.

A l'heure fatidique, Naruto faillit se retourner et partir vers son appartement pour voir Sasuke mais finalement, il entra dans l'avion et décida de refouler tout ce qui pouvait avoir un lien avec le passé.

L'avion s'envola.

* * *

><p>-Bonjour Madame !<p>

-Oh ! Mon petit Naruto alors quand est-ce que tu nous présentes ta fiancée ?

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne compte pas tomber amoureux…

-Mais Naruto toutes les filles du village n'attendent que toi.

-Vous savez très bien que je n'aime pas les femmes.

-C'est dommage un si beau jeune homme.

Naruto faisait un signe de main à la vieille dame et continua son chemin. Les gens de ce village son très sympa et Naruto s'y était très bien intégré. Cela faisait 10 ans que Naruto s'était installé ici.

Il avait acheté une petite maison reculé du village. Il l'avait choisi car cela lui permettait, quand il avait des crises, de s'isoler des gens. Ainsi personne n'avait été blessé depuis l'accident de Neji. Cela faisait 10 ans qu'il n'avait pas de sang et sa volonté était telle qu'il ne ressentait pas plus que ça la faim.

Naruto rentrait de chez le boucher. Il avait acheté plusieurs kilos de viande crue. Il arriva chez lui et rangea la viande. Il devait être dans les 19h et le soleil déclinait doucement.

Il venait à peine de se poser dans son canapé quand quelqu'un toqua.

-Entrez !

Naruto se leva pour voir l'intrus et vit un jeune homme accoudé à la porte. Des bleus couvraient son visage, il avait la lèvre en sang. Naruto se précipita auprès de lui.

-Mais Kiba qu'est-ce que…

-Encore tes fans… c'est rien comme d'habitude.

Naruto le prit par le bras et l'emmena dans le salon. Puis il alla dans la cuisine et revint avec une trousse à pharmacie.

-Naruto c'est pas nécessaire, tu sais…

-Arrêtes !

-Pff

Kiba leva les yeux au ciel. Il devait mesurer dans les 1m80. Par rapport à Naruto il avait la même carrure. Ses yeux étaient noirs et ses cheveux bruns retombaient en mèches rebelles devant. Il était vraiment mignon. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

De son côté, Naruto avait fait disparaitre sa coloration noire et ses cheveux blonds étaient redevenus éclatant.

Il tamponnait doucement le coin de la bouche meurtrie de Kiba qui petit à petit se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Naruto.

-Kib…

-Chut… console-moi…

Kiba approfondit le baiser et fit basculer Naruto en arrière. Ils étaient tous les deux à terre. D'un coup, les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent et il poussa Kiba.

-Sort… vite SORT !

Naruto avait dans sa bouche un goût exquis qui commençait à lui brûler la gorge.

-SORT DE CHEZ MOI !

-Mais Naruto.

-SORT !

Naruto avait les larmes aux yeux et son corps tremblait de toute part. Kiba sortit rapidement de la maison. Naruto se jeta sur le frigo, en sortit un morceau de viande crue et planta ses dents dedans. Il déchiqueta, broya cette viande qui ne pouvait contenter sa faim. Il sentit la fureur s'emparer de son corps. L'odeur du sang de Kiba, le gouter sur ses lèvres, lui avait déclenché cette soif qui brulait sa gorge.

Il se déchaina, balança ses meubles, frappa ses murs, il fini par tout détruire.

Après quelques heures de destruction, Naruto s'écroula au sol, épuisé. Toujours conscient, il pleurait. Il allait encore devoir partir pour éviter de leur faire du mal. Ces gens qui l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts, il allait devoir les quitter pour ne pas les blesser. Lentement, il s'enfonça dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Naruto se réveilla dans son lit. Doucement, il se leva et une odeur lui chatouilla les narines. Des flashs lui faisaient voir les évènements qu'il s'évertuait d'oublier. Ce fameux soir où il avait mit à mort Neji. Il savait tout de suite ce qui se passait. Il alla pour partir mais son cœur se serra. Qui pouvait bien sentir une si bonne odeur ? Il suivit l'odeur et se retrouva dans une autre chambre de sa maison.<p>

-KIBA !

Naruto se jeta sur le corps inerte de Kiba. Tout comme Neji, il était couvert de plaies ouvertes.

-Tu as faim Naruto ?

Naruto se retourna d'un coup vers la voix. Sasuke était là assis un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-Va te faire foutre !

Il prit une grande goulée d'air, prit Kiba dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce.

Il courut dehors avec son petit-ami dans les bras. Il arriva dans le village. Il posa délicatement le corps inconscient de Kiba devant une maison, toqua et partit en courant. Ses foulées devinrent de plus en plus rapides. Son cœur battait au rythme de ses pas. Même si pendant des années il avait refoulé toutes ses capacités dû à sa transformation c'était comme une chose innée. Il s'enfonça à une vitesse folle dans la forêt le plus loin possible du village.

Quand Naruto fut assez éloigné de l'odeur que dégageait le corps de Kiba, il reprit sa respiration. Il courait toujours. Il avait réussi à se contrôler, il n'avait pas reproduit la mise à mort de Neji.

Tel un spectre, il s'enfonçait dans la forêt. D'un coup, il s'arrêta et huma l'air environnant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il repartit de plus belle. Il le suivait. Pourquoi ? il fallait qu'il s'éloigne le plus possible de toute civilisation.

Naruto accéléra encore un peu plus sa course car il sentait sa présence. Il sentit qu'il se rapprochait. Court, court, court, COURT ! Combien de paysages ont défilé ? Des forêts, des plaines, des plages. Il courait depuis combien de temps déjà ? Une journée, deux jours ? Peut-être plus. Il arriva devant des montagnes. Il faisait froid mais ça ne le dérangea pas.

Tout allait ce joué ici. Une traque sans relâche allait s'engager. Naruto trouva une grotte, il entra et s'installa au fond. Il avait tellement faim. Voir Kiba dans un tel état l'avait meurtri mais surtout lui avait donné extrêmement faim. Il ne voulait pas réitérer l'erreur qu'il avait commise aves Neji. Exténué, Naruto s'endormit profondément.

Il se réveilla doucement, sa tête posée sur quelque chose de confortable.

-Je t'ai trouvé.

-…

Naruto ne releva pas et laissa Sasuke lui caresser ses cheveux la tête posé sur ses genoux. La douceur des caresses l'apaisa et le rassura.

-Pourquoi ?

-…

-Pourquoi moi, je voulais juste mourir…

-…

-Tue-moi, je t'en supplie, je supporte plus ma vie…

-Non.

-MAIS POURQUOI ? TU VOULAIS ME TUER !

-Oui mais tu es différent. Normalement, je tue que pour mon plaisir et j'aime faire souffrir. Mais toi tu voulais mourir ! C'était pas… normal. En fait, ce n'était pas prévu que… enfin tu vois que je te transforme. Et du coup, ça a créé un lien entre nous. Un lien plus fort que tout et qui nous fait souffrir.

Naruto pleurait et Sasuke l'embrassa doucement.

-Je t'aime.

-Sasuke je…

-Chut, repose-toi.

Sasuke le ré-embrassa. Naruto ferma les yeux se laissant porter par l'ambiance douce et paisible de la grotte.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens mais tu ne peux plus lutter. C'est ainsi, on est voué à s'aimer. Tu sais pour moi aussi tout cela est très nouveau pour moi. J'avais décidé de consacrer ma vie à la haine et à la vengeance. Mais juste après ton départ, ce lien si fort créé entre nous ma poussée à m'enfuir pour te retrouver. Si jamais tu venais à mourir j'en mourrais et il en va de même dans l'autre sens.

Naruto se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Sasuke, ses larmes coulaient toujours.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Fatigué, il s'endormit après se murmure.

* * *

><p>Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, son ventre criait famine. Sasuke dormait encore paisiblement. Son regard s'attarda sur son visage endormit. En 10 ans, il n'avait pas changé, remarque lui non plus. Il était toujours aussi beau voir même plus.<p>

Dans son sommeil, Sasuke bougea découvrant ainsi son cou. Les yeux de Naruto le regardaient avec envi. Doucement, il s'approcha, lécha la chair tendre et y planta lentement ses crocs.

-Naruto…

Naruto n'entendit pas, trop concentré sur son repas. Il continua d'aspirer le sang si délectable qui coulait dans sa gorge.

Sasuke se laissa faire, sachant qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Sa main se posa donc sur la tête de Naruto et le caressa tendrement.

Bout d'un certain temps, sentant ses forces le quitter peu à peu, il releva la tête de son vampire.

-A mon tour.

Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté en signe d'accord.

Sasuke se pencha sur le cou, huma la peau, la lécha et enfonça ses crocs profondément dans la chair. Il avait mordu exactement au même endroit que la première fois. Ré-ouvrant cette cicatrice que Naruto détestait.

Celui-ci sentait son sang être aspirer, quitter son corps. Son souffle s'accéléra. Cette sensation était indescriptible, la douleur mélangée à un sentiment de bonheur et d'excitation.

-Ah c'est… bon.

Sasuke releva la tête et posa ses lèvres rougies sur celle de Naruto. Sa langue chercha sa jumelle. Ils se collèrent un peu plus encore l'un à l'autre, cherchant à être au plus près de l'autre. S'il avait pu se fondre en lui, il l'aurait fait.

-CHERCHEZ PAR LA, IL DOIT PAS ETRE LOIN !

Des chiens aboyèrent au loin, des voix d'homme s'élevèrent dans la montagne. La traque avait commencé.

-Sasuke qu'est-ce que…

-Des chasseurs, ils te cherchent.

-Comment ?

-Oui ils veulent te capturer comme ils l'ont fait avec moi. Mais t'inquiète pas je te protègerai.

-NON !

Naruto se releva d'un coup. Il alla à l'entrée de la grotte. Avant de sortir il se tourna vers Sasuke, il lui fit un sourire, on aurait pu lire sur ses lèvres « je t'aime » puis il sortit de leur cachette.

-Naruto ne fait pas ça !

-Si je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne veux plus perdre personne, c'est trop dur.

D'un pas Naruto se retrouva derrière Sasuke et lui asséna un coup sec à la nuque. Celui-ci s'écroula au sol. Il fut ramené dans la grotte.

Le plus jeune retourna dehors, sous une pluie battante. Il prit une grande inspiration puis hurla à la mort. Les chiens des chasseurs se mirent à aboyer puis se rapprochèrent de lui.

-Les chiens ont trouvé, on y va !

Quand Naruto commença à voir les chiens, il se mit à courir dans les sentiers de la montagne pour les éloigner de Sasuke.

Les chiens couraient vite mais pas assez pour rattraper Naruto.

Il s'était caché en hauteur au dessus du sentier. Il vit les chiens s'arrêter et humer l'air pour suivre sa trace.

Il se jeta sur eux. Il y en avait trois, Naruto les fracassa, les un contre les autres. Sa force était bien supérieure à celle de trois chiens d'attaque.

Il ne restait plus qu'un chien debout, les deux autres étaient morts. Il l'attrapa et le mordit sur tout le corps arrachant des lambeaux de peau. Il le lâcha enfin. Les trois chiens étaient morts. Il ne restait plus que les chasseurs. Au loin, il les entendait appeler leurs bêtes. Les rôles s'inversaient, il n'était plus le traqué, Naruto était devenu le prédateur.

Naruto se remit dans sa cachette, essayant tant bien que mal de soigner les plaies faites pas les chiens.

Il entendit les chasseurs parler.

-Il a dû avoir les chiens…

-On ne peut pas y aller qu'à 5 seulement…

-Faut aller chercher les autres…

-Allons-y.

Les bruits de pas des chasseurs s'éloignèrent. Naruto, fatigué par son combat avec les chiens, s'endormit dans le creux de montagne où il s'était caché. Il ne fallait pas qu'il échoue. Il devait protéger Sasuke.

Des éclats de voix le réveillèrent. C'était l'heure. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Peu importait. Il y avait beaucoup, beaucoup de voix. Elles approchaient vite, trop vite. Mais Naruto était prêt. Tapis dans l'ombre, le souffle inaudible, il était préparé à bondir sur ses proies. Il devait attaquer vite et la bonne personne.

D'un bond, il sauta, s'attaquant au plus grand des chasseurs. Tel un animal fou, il mordit le cou de sa proie et déchiqueta sa chair. Les autres chasseurs affolés tirèrent dans tous les sens, sans jamais réussir à toucher Naruto.

La proie qu'il tenait encore s'écroula à terre. L'adrénaline montait dans ses veines, elle pulsait contre ses tempes. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à part la rage et le lien qu'il avait avec Sasuke. Tout le reste devait être détruit. Ses griffes se plantaient, ses crocs déchiraient, les coups de feu fusaient. Naruto ne ressentait plus rien. Les balles qui rentraient dans son corps, il ne les sentait pas. Il mit à terre une vingtaine d'homme, puis ses mouvements commençaient à se faire de plus en plus lents. Il s'affaiblissait, sa vue se brouillait. Il ne restait plus que dix chasseurs qui s'acharnaient à lui tirer dessus. Ses mouvements se faisaient moins précis.

Il s'écroula au sol et se mit à pleurer. Il n'avait finalement pas réussi à le sauver. Il sentit un canon de fusil se poser sur son front. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec peine pour voir le visage de son assassin.

-Les montres comme toi ne devraient pas exister. Tu crois vraiment qu'en 10 ans, on ne s'était pas douté de quelque chose. On attendait juste un faux pas.

D'un coup, le chasseur fut projeté sur la paroi de la montagne. Naruto ne voyait plus rien. Il entendait juste les bruits d'un combat, des coups de feu, des cris, des grognements. Puis tout s'arrêta.

-Sa…su…ke…

-Je suis là Naruto. C'est fini, ils sont tous mort.

-Je suis désolé… je voulais te protéger… je t'aime tellement…

-Moi aussi je t'aime mais chut… repose-toi… tu as pris beaucoup de balles.

Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux et sentit quelque chose tombé sur sa joue.

-Il pleut ?

-…oui…c'est la pluie.

Sasuke penché sur Naruto pleurait doucement en silence.

-Sasuke ?

-Oui

-Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir enfin vivre heureux…

-Oui… rien que tous les deux.

Naruto sourit et referma les yeux. Sa respiration était difficile. Il avait des impacts de balles partout.

Sasuke posa ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto et lui murmura.

-Attend-moi, on part ensemble.

Il sortit un petit flacon de son blouson, le déboucha et bu le contenu. Il posa sa tête sur le torse de Naruto et laissa le sommeil éternel l'emporter au près de sa moitié.

* * *

><p>Si un jour vous passez dans cette montagne et si vous passez dans ce passage, ce petit couloir entre deux montagne. Pensez à eux et dites vous que maintenant loin de tous, ils sont heureux.<p>

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Alors verdict ? ditez-moi tout ! ^^a la prochaine.<strong>


End file.
